Blade Runner
thumb|257pxBlade Runner es una película de ciencia ficción estadounidense, dirigida por Ridley Scott, estrenada en 1982 y basada parcialmente en la novela de Philip K. Dick: ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? (1968). Se ha convertido en un clásico de la ciencia ficción y precursora del género cyberpunk. Obtuvo dos nominaciones a los Óscar. La película transcurre en una versión distópica de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, EE.UU., durante el mes de noviembre de 2019. El guion, escrito por Hampton Fancher y David Peoples, se inspira libremente en la novela ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? de Philip K. Dick. El reparto se compone de Harrison Ford, Rutger Hauer, Sean Young, Edward James Olmos, M. Emmet Walsh, Daryl Hannah, William Sanderson, Brion James, Joe Turkel y Joanna Cassidy; el diseñador principal fue Syd Mead y la música original fue compuesta por Vangelis. La película describe un futuro en el que seres fabricados a través de la ingeniería genética —a los que se denomina «replicantes»— son empleados en trabajos peligrosos y como esclavos en las «colonias exteriores» de la Tierra. Estos replicantes, fabricados por Tyrell Corporation para ser «más humanos que los humanos» —especialmente los modelos «Nexus-6»— se asemejan físicamente a los humanos (aunque tienen una mayor agilidad y fuerza física), pero carecen de la misma respuesta emocional y de empatía. Los replicantes fueron declarados ilegales en el planeta Tierra tras un sangriento motín ocurrido en el planeta Marte, donde trabajaban como esclavos. Un cuerpo especial de la policía —''Blade Runners''— se encarga de rastrear y matar (o «retirar» en términos de la propia policía) a los replicantes fugitivos que se encuentran en la Tierra. Con un grupo de replicantes suelto en Los Ángeles, un dubitativo Deckard es invocado desde su semirretiro para que use algo de «la vieja magia blade runner». En principio, Blade Runner recibió críticas contradictorias de parte de la prensa especializada. Unos se mostraron confundidos y decepcionados de que no tuviese el ritmo narrativo que se esperaba de una película de acción, mientras otros apreciaban su complejidad temática. La película no obtuvo buenos resultados de taquilla en los cines norteamericanos, pero logró un gran éxito en el resto del mundo. La película se convirtió en la favorita de los cinéfilos y el mundo académico y ganó rápidamente el título de película de culto. Fue tal su éxito como cinta de alquiler en los videoclubes, éxito debido parcialmente a que la película se enriquecía al verla más de una vez, que se la eligió como una de las primeras películas en ser lanzadas en formato DVD. Blade Runner ha sido ampliamente aclamada como un clásico moderno por la ambientación lograda con sus efectos especiales y por adelantarse en plantear temas y preocupaciones fundamentales para el siglo XXI. Se la ha elogiado como una de las películas más influyentes de todos los tiempos, debido a su ambientación detallada y original, que sirve como un hito visual postmoderno con su descripción realista de un futuro en decadencia. Blade Runner también permitió poner a Philip K. Dick en la mira de Hollywood y desde entonces muchas películas se han inspirado en su obra literaria. Argumento A principios del siglo XXI, la poderosa Tyrell Corporation creó, gracias a los avances de la ingeniería genética, un robot llamado Nexus 6, un ser virtualmente idéntico al hombre pero superior a él en fuerza y agilidad, al que se dio el nombre de Replicante. Estos robots trabajaban como esclavos en las colonias exteriores de la Tierra. Después de la sangrienta rebelión de un equipo de Nexus-6, los Replicantes fueron desterrados de la Tierra. Brigadas especiales de policía, los Blade Runners, tenían órdenes de matar a todos los que no hubieran acatado la condena. Pero a esto no se le llamaba ejecución, se le llamaba "retiro". Reparto Música La banda sonoraVangelis, Banda sonora de Blade Runner Vangelis' film score to Blade Runner de Blade Runner, compuesta por Vangelis, es una combinación melódica y oscura de la composición clásica y los sintetizadores futuristas que reflejan el futuro retro y de cine negro que Ridley Scott imaginó. Vangelis, recién galardonado con el Óscar por Chariots of Fire, compuso y ejecutó la música con sus sintetizadores, a la cual sólo se añade el saxo tenor del músico de jazz británico, Dick Morrissey, colaborador habitual de Vangelis. El paisaje musical de 2019 fue creado dentro del modo espacial de Vangelis en la música New Age, como en otros álbumes suyos. A pesar de la buena acogida por parte del público y la crítica —nominada en 1983 al premio BAFTA y el Globo de Oro como mejor banda sonora original— y la promesa de un álbum con la banda sonora por parte de Polydor Records al final de los títulos de créditos, el lanzamiento de la grabación original se retrasó durante más de una década. Hay dos publicaciones oficiales de la música de Blade Runner. A consecuencia de la carencia de un lanzamiento del disco, la New American Orchestra grabó una adaptación orquestal en 1982, con poca semejanza a la original. Algunos cortes de la película saldrían en 1989 a partir del recopilatorio Themes, pero no sería hasta la presentación del Director's Cut de 1992 cuando aparecerá una cantidad sustancial de la banda sonora. Sin embargo, mientras la mayoría de las pistas del álbum eran de la película, había unas cuantas que Vangelis compuso, pero no fueron finalmente utilizadas y algunas nuevas piezas musicales. La mayoría no consideraban esto como una representación satisfactoria de la banda sonora. Estos retrasos y las pobres reproducciones generaron una cantidad importante de bootlegs durante años. Una de esas cintas piratas apareció en 1982 en las convenciones de ciencia ficción y llegó a ser popular debido al retraso de la versión oficial. En 1993, Off World Music, Ltd. creó un CD pirata que resultaría más extenso que el disco oficial de Vangelis. Un disco de Gongo Records presentaba el mismo material, pero con una calidad de sonido algo mejor. En 2003, otros dos bootlegs aparecieron, el Esper Edition, precedido por Los Ángeles — November 2019. El "Esper Edition" contenía dos discos combinando los temas oficiales, lo del disco de Gongo y los propios de la película. Finalmente, "2019" era una compilación, en un solo disco, que consistía en casi todos los sonidos ambientales de la película, junto algunos sonidos del juego de Westwood "Blade Runner". Premios y nominaciones Blade Runner ha sido nominada y ha ganado premios en numerosas ocasiones: Premios Nominaciones * Premios BAFTA (1983) ** Mejor montaje – Terry Rawlings ** Mejor maquillaje – Marvin G. Westmore ** Mejor banda sonora – Vangelis ** Mejor sonido – Peter Pennell, Bud Alper, Graham V. Hartstone, Gerry Humphreys ** Mejores efectos visuales especiales – Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich, David Dryer * La sociedad británica de cineastas: Premio a la mejor película (1982) – Jordan Cronenweth * Fantasporto ** Premio internacional de cine fantástico (1983) - Mejor película – Ridley Scott ** Premio internacional de cine fantástico (1993) - Mejor película – Ridley Scott (Director's cut) * Globos de Oro: Mejor banda sonora original (1983) - Película cinematográfica – Vangelis * Premios Óscar (1983) ** Mejor dirección artística - Decorados – Lawrence G. Paull, David L. Snyder, Linda DeScenna ** Mejores efectos, efectos visuales – Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich, David Dryer * Premios Saturn (1983) ** Mejor película de ciencia ficción ** Mejor director – Ridley Scott ** Mejores efectos especiales – Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich ** Mejor actor de reparto – Rutger Hauer ** Mejor lanzamiento en video (1994) – Director's cut Versiones Existen siete versiones de Blade Runner, aunque sólo tres son ampliamente conocidas y vistas: * El montaje internacional original de 1982, que contenía más violencia gráfica que la estrenada en Estados Unidos, y que apareció en VHS y Laserdisc de la Colección Criterion. * La versión para los cines estadounidenses, también conocida como montaje doméstico (domestic cut). * La versión para televisión, editando sus contenidos ofensivos. * Dos versiones de trabajo, mostradas únicamente en preestrenos de audiencias y ocasionalmente en festivales de cine; una de estas versiones fue distribuida en 1991, como un Director's Cut sin la aprobación de Ridley Scott. * El aprobado Director's Cut de 1992, incitado por la edición desautorizada de 1991. Coincidiendo con el décimo aniversario, se editó en DVD y se proyectó en cines. * El montaje final (The Final Cut) de 2007 y 2008. Coincidiendo con el vigésimoquinto aniversario, se restauró, se editó en DVD y Blu-Ray y se proyectó en cines. Versiones para salas En 1982 las versiones norteamericana y europea para las salas de cine se estrenaron incluyendo un final feliz (usando metraje de la película de Stanley Kubrick, El resplandor) y una voz en off, añadida a petición de los ejecutivos del estudio durante postproducción tras realizar pruebas de audiencia que indicaban la dificultad de comprender la película. Aunque varias versiones diferentes del guion habían incluido una voz en off, tanto Ridley Scott como Harrison Ford se mostraban insatisfechos del resultado e intentaron no incluirla en la versión final. Se ha rumoreado que Ford intencionalmente hizo la voz en off de mala calidad con la esperanza de que no fuera usada, pero recientes entrevistas indican lo contrario.IMDB. (2005) Trivia for Blade Runner Montaje del Director En 1990, Warner Bros permitió brevemente reproducir en cines una copia de 70 mm de la película, anunciándola como un Director's Cut (Montaje del Director). Sin embargo, Ridley Scott negó públicamente que esa versión de la película fuera el definitivo Director's Cut, argumentando que fue editada toscamente y carecía de la banda sonora de Vangelis para la película. En respuesta al descontento de Scott (y en parte debido al resurgimiento de la popularidad de la película a principios de los años 1990), Warner Bros decidió editar un definitivo Director's Cut bajo la dirección de Scott que se presentaría en 1992. Para esto contrataron al restaurador de películas Michael Arick, que fue uno de los que redescubrieron las ediciones originales de Blade Runner y que ya estaba realizando las consultas para la Warner, para encabezar el proyecto junto a Scott. Arick pasó varios meses en Londres con Les Healey, que había sido el editor asistente en Blade Runner, procurando compilar una lista de los cambios que Scott había deseado hacer a la película. También consiguió una enumeración de sugerencias y direcciones del propio director. Arick realizó varios cambios a la película, la mayoría de ellos eran cambios de edición menores, incluyendo la reinserción de Deckard encontrando el unicornio de origami de Gaff en el vestíbulo cerca de su apartamento, al final de la película. Sin embargo, tres cambios importantes se realizaron en la película dando un giro significativo al resultado final: la eliminación de la voz en off de Deckard, la reintroducción de la secuencia de un sueño con un unicornio galopando en un bosque, y el corte del final feliz impuesto por el estudio, incluyendo algunos efectos visuales que originalmente salían en los créditos finales. Las presiones en forma de dinero y tiempo, y la obligación a Thelma & Louise, mantuvieron a Scott apartado de la reedición de la película, y aunque finalmente estaba más contento por esta versión que las anteriores, él no se sentía cómodo con ella como definitivo Director's Cut. Como curiosidad técnico-cinematográfica, la revisión de secuencias de Roy Batty en el final cut supuso la eliminación del "dedo" de Tyrell del hombro de Roy cuando éste está en la cabina junto con Leon; se trata de una imagen empleada en el montaje de una escena o toma posterior, pero para la primera del personaje en la película actuando; tal defecto que se reitera en las sucesivas versiones es eliminado con la aproximación del plano y la alteración infográfica del fondo de la imagen. Hay nuevas escenas en el final cut de las que habría que destacar las bailarinas enmascaradas tras el escaparate callejero. Edición especial para coleccionistas En parte como resultado de esas quejas, Scott fue invitado de nuevo a mediados de 2000 para ayudar a realizar una versión definitiva y final de la película, que sería completada a mediados de 2001. Durante el proceso, se creó una nueva impresión digital desde los negativos originales, los efectos especiales fueron mejorados y limpiados, y el sonido remasterizado en Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround. A direrencia del Director's Cut de 1992, Scott supervisó personalmente el nuevo montaje mientras se creaba. El DVD de la edición especial se presentaría para las navidades de 2001, y los rumores apuntaban a que sería un set de tres discos incluyendo el montaje completo de la versión internacional para cines, el montaje del Director's Cut de 1992, y la nueva versión mejorada añadiendo escenas eliminadas, entrevistas con el reparto y el equipo, y el documental "On the Edge of Blade Runner". Sin embargo, Warner Bros retrasó indefinidamente el lanzamiento de la edición especial tras disputas legales que comenzaron con los garantes de la versión original (en especial, Jerry Perenchio), que habían obtenido la propiedad de la película cuando el presupuesto de filmación subió de USD 21,5 millones a 28 millones. Tras varios años de disputas, en mayo de 2006 apareció la noticiaVariety, Marathon 'Runner' de que Warner Bros estaba retocando varias versiones de la película para poder hacer un lanzamiento a finales del año, de acuerdo con la revista Total Film y el sitio web The Digital Bits. No hubo un acuerdo sobre la fecha de lanzamiento, pero se señaló que una versión restaurada del Director's Cut de 1992 aparecería primero en dos discos, posiblemente entre septiembre y diciembre de 2006. Finalmente Warner confirmaría el lanzamiento de Blade Runner: The Final Cut con motivo del 25º aniversario del estreno, tratándose de un set en formato maletín incluyendo cinco discos que se pondría a la venta el 18 de diciembre de 2007, con las versiones anteriormente mencionadas y las versiones de estreno en Europa y Estados Unidos, así como en formato Blu-ray y HD DVD.Blade Runner (Ultimate Collector's Ed.) (Blu-ray)Blade Runner (Ultimate Collector's Ed.) (HD DVD) Una nueva edición de coleccionista con cinco discos, así como un doble disco individual fueron puestos a la venta en España el 12 de febrero de 2008, así como las versiones correspondientes en Blu-ray y HD DVD. Éste último formato, como es sabido, acabó por no imponerse a su competidor. Toshiba decidió cesar de fabricar más reproductores y continuar con las investigaciones para mejorar su formato, lo cual repercutió a posteriori en la edición correspondiente.19 febrero de 2008 Secuela La productora Alcon Entretainment, que adquirió los derechos de la cinta en marzo de 2011, confirmó el 17 de mayo de 2012 que la nueva entrega del clásico de ciencia ficción será una secuela cuya acción tendrá lugar varios años después del momento en el que transcurre Blade Runner. Ridley Scott dirigirá el filme, que no se centrará en el personaje de Harrison Ford, y negocia con el guionista de la cinta de 1982, Hampton Fancher, para que desarrolle el argumento de la secuela. Monólogo final de Roy Batty La frase que pronuncia el replicante Roy Batty agonizando antes de morir es el momento culmen de la película: Original: I've seen things you people wouldn't believe: Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orión. I've watched c-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate. All those ... moments will be lost in time, like tears...in rain. Time to die. Traducción (Doblaje España): Yo he visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais: atacar naves en llamas más allá de Orión. He visto Rayos-C brillar en la oscuridad, cerca de la puerta de Tannhäuser. Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo como lágrimas en la lluvia. Es hora de morir. Traducción (Doblaje Latinoamérica): He visto cosas que los humanos ni se imaginan: naves de ataque incendiándose más allá del hombro de Orión. He visto rayos C centellando en la oscuridad cerca de la Puerta de Tannhäuser. Todos esos momentos se perderán... en el tiempo... como lágrimas... en la lluvia. Es hora... de morir. Galería Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de 1982 Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Ridley Scott Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar